


More to Life Now

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Naruto One-Shots! [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: They don't train you on how to be a mother. There's no textbook method of how to handle the tiny newborn that you just spent hours trying to bring into the world not too long ago. If only her mother could see her now.





	More to Life Now

**Author's Note:**

> So this is yet another Shisui x Karin one-shot that I'm bringing over for your reading pleasure. This was also for Karin week 2018. There is also some side mention of NaruSaku btw.

They don't train you on how to be a mother. There's no textbook method of how to handle the tiny newborn, that you just spent hours trying to bring into the world not too long ago. If only her mother could see her now. Karin Uzumaki was in the hospital, drained and exhausted. Checking the wall clock in her room, it had to have been very early in the morning by now. Who knew childbirth was so… 

 _Time consuming_.

She's a smart woman. She's read all the books and was supposed to be ready for this. With Sakura being a fellow medical professional. she gave her some help as well. The pinkette had 3 little ones of her own already with her cousin Naruto.

Now, none of this _ever_ crossed her mind. Having children with a husband, was never a top priority for this Uzumaki. . .  _at all_. Shisui was indeed a man to marvel with his skills and charisma. For only he could do what felt like the impossible in the eyes of Naruto, Suigetsu, even for Sasuke and Juugo.

And yet, life threw her onto this roller coaster called " _motherhood_ ". And she endured a wild and hectic 9 months in preparation.

Speaking of her husband, the Uchiha was fast asleep in a chair to the right of her bedside. She rubbed her eyes a bit before putting on her glasses, she should be the one asleep!

But she tiptoed out of bed, and made her way over to the newborns that were resting in their crib:

Identical twin girls, born in August. Least she had the high road and outnumbered her husband. The first to greet the world was Akane, with a full head of hair to show off. Her sister Akiko only had a tuft of black hair. _The proper way to tell them apart._

They were just so fragile, and Karin was _their mother_ …

"Wow." She whispered to them. "I want you both to know, I have no idea what I'm doing unfortunately." She confessed softly. "Sadly, your grandma passed away a long time ago, but I know she would have loved you both to bits." She smiled as she caressed each of their pudgy cheeks. "I may not be the best mommy in the world like Sakura or Hinata. They have more kids than me!" she chuckled. "But, I'm still you're mom alright? I'm going to love the both of you, and I'm gonna teach you how to beat bullies. Just don't rat me out to your dad..." She hummed.


End file.
